


Happy (After) Hour

by JJBATrash



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, This is what happens when I am drunk and also very very gay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBATrash/pseuds/JJBATrash
Summary: Assassin comes back from a late night of drinking. Her roommate is not pleased.She will be.





	Happy (After) Hour

The door quietly hissed open. A soft clack of Chinese wooden slippers sounded as the woman stumbled in, her breathing slightly labored. Her Presence Concealment: Rank B meant that even with the shuffling movements she made, she was still able to not cause a ruckus that anyone present in the room would immediately notice. A form stirred in the bed as the woman carefully made her way across the tile floor. That is, until she stubbed her toe against the leg of the bed. Letting out a surprised yelp, she reeled backward, barely managing to keep her balance and not fall flat on her ass. 

Jing  Ke took  a brief moment to steady herself, quiet her breathing, and continue as though she were perfectly fine, even if she were everything but. The Chinese Assassin made her way without incident to the other end of the room, where she opened a dresser, and tried to find some clothes to change into. Something that wouldn’t be so conspicuously covered in the scent of alcohol. She was doing fine, until her movements, less graceful than when she was at full capacity, caused her knife to slip from her long sleeve. The full tanged blade fell to the floor with one, two, three clatters against the tile, reverberating across the room. The acoustics of the tile were very good, she noted, before horrified realization kicked in. There was no way  _ she _ didn’t hear that. 

Jing  Ke’s pale blue eyes nervously surveyed the  room, and noted that the figure in the bed didn’t so much as stir. It was a relief, and she sighed a held breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

That is, until the silhouette of the sleeping figure was made clearer to her, now that her eyes adjusted to the dark of the room. There were only pillows peeking out of the duvet. As Jing  Ke’s inebriated mind raced to try to comprehend, she suddenly felt a chill behind her. The Assassin turned and, behind her, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, was the Rider she shared the room with. 

“And just where have you been, Ms. Jing  Ke ?” the Rider’s lofty voice, barely concealing her intent, carried through the room, bouncing off the walls and into the Chinese woman’s ears. 

“M-Martha! I thought you were asleep... I was just out for some drinks with some of the other Assassins, and Ushiwakamaru...!”

A gentle clicking of the tongue could be heard, followed by... cracking knuckles? Jing  Ke raised her hands up to chest level, backing up toward the bed.

“Now, now, I know what you must think. It was irresponsible, yes, but I was just showing the others a good time. You know how Hundred Faces is! She’s so tightly wound, I had to get all one hundred of her personas drunk! I swear, I didn’t mean to overdo it—!”

She lost her balance, falling backwards, and thankfully, she was close enough to the bed that she landed on it with most of her body. Her legs draped over the edge, feet on the floor, but her upper half was now resting against the row of pillows that was Rider’s facsimile just a moment ago.

Rider approached, staring her roommate down. A single clap, and the bedside lamp lit the room dimly. Jing  Ke’s bleary vision could make out the purple hair and cerulean eyes of the dragon tamer. St. Martha towered over her, her eyes harsh and reprimanding. Even in just an oversized t shirt from a bible camp, the saint looked deadly and intimidating when she stood right over you, fists on her hips and with a glare harsher than the sun on a summer’s day.

“How many times have I had to look after you, cook for you, and guide you to bed when you got too drunk to even remember your name? How many times have you foisted your responsibilities onto me, just because you didn’t know or care about your limit?”

Jing Ke grinned up at her roommate.

“It’s not like I don’t make it up to you, you know~” she said with a wink.

The furious blush on Martha’s face led to a harsh slap against the Assassin’s thigh. Jing  Ke winced and let out a short yelp, her own cheeks growing slightly flush.

“I told you not to speak of that!” Martha chastised, eliciting a smirk and a chuckle from the Chinese woman. 

“Oh? Embarrassed about my apologies, are you?” her voice was low and husky as she stared up at the flustered saint.

Martha let out an exasperated groan and slammed her hands on the soft mattress, framing her roommate’s face with her arms. Jing  Ke’s expression changed to one of surprise. She stared up at the other woman, unsure of what to say, or what Martha was going to do.

The saint’s visage changed with a heavy sigh, and she gazed more gently at the white robed woman.

“You know I worry about you. Why do you make me worry about you? You promised me you weren’t going to drink so much anymore...”

It seems the patron saint of hospitality, though known for her aggressive moments and barely hidden  gung ho bloodlust, was still as disciplined and reserved as ever. Jing  Ke couldn’t help but laugh a little, despite the glare it earned her. 

“I told you. I didn’t mean to. If my drinking partner wasn’t the Hassans, one of whom is worth a hundred people, and one who is literally made of poison and therefore almost impossible to intoxicate, I wouldn’t have done so badly. Cursed Arm got drunk in just a few shots, and Ushi... well, you know what a lightweight she is. I did my best, but to show the other tightwads a fun time, I had to push my limits a little.” A small pout from the Assassin. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break my promise.”

Martha sighed. She seemed to be closer to the other woman now, their bodies inches from each other.

“You make me worry so much...” her voice was a whisper as she stared down at the prone Jing Ke.

“Don’t. Don’t worry a hair of your pretty head about me.” the low voice of the pinned woman  responded, her breath surprisingly light for one so tinged with booze.

“I’ll stop worrying when you show me I can.” Martha’s nose was just a couple of inches from Jing Ke’s.

“How’s this?” Before Martha could react, Jing  Ke brought a hand to the back of the saint’s head, pulling it towards her before pressing her lips against the Rider’s in a kiss. Martha let out a surprised, muffled grunt, but her body immediately relaxed against the Assassin’s, her frame almost going limp against the other woman as she let out a small breath against Jing  Ke’s lips. 

“It’s not fair when you do that...” she whispered when the Assassin parted their lips.

“You can only pull off the “that was a surprise attack” remark so many times, Martha~” she retorted with a giggle.

Martha’s face was a tomato when Jing  Ke called her out.

“H-hey...! Whoa—”

The world spun for  a brief moment , and soon Martha found herself on her back, laying on the pillows she used to throw Jing  Ke off. The Assassin was straddling her body, a mischievous, familiar grin on her face. The Rider knew immediately what her roommate was thinking. After all, it was the same thought that was running through her mind. Especially when the slit that ran up Jing  Ke’s robe fully opened when the Assassin was sitting on her thighs like this. She could see perfectly well that the Chinese woman was not wearing anything underneath. How sinful and shameless... but she knew that the Assassin did that on nights she planned to jump her.

“This was...”

“The plan all along~” Jing  Ke nodded, completing the thought her roommate started. She glanced down at her partner’s form. The shirt she was wearing slid up when she was reversed onto the bed, and the Assassin licked her lips in appreciation for the smooth, strong thighs of the saint. Her bright red panties were just peeking out from the shirt, a small dark stain telling the Chinese woman everything she needed to know.

With a smooth motion, Jing  Ke opened her robe, letting it hang loosely from her shoulders and exposing her breasts before she slid down between Martha’s legs, pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. Martha let out small gasps with each kiss, staring down at her roommate with embarrassed pleasure.

Jing  Ke caressed Martha’s legs, letting her long, delicate fingers slide up the smooth skin of the saint. Foot to calf, calf to thigh, thigh to hip... she ran her fingernails along Martha’s pale skin, leaving bright red trails in her wake. She adored Martha’s dermatographia. She could write  hanzi in it all day. But, that’s not what she was here for. Not yet, anyway. 

A few more kisses along the thighs, from just above the knee, to just below the pelvis, before her deft hand slid under the crotch of Martha’s panties. Pulling towards herself, then sideways, she exposed the saint’s “holy region” in a swift motion. She heard an audible gasp from her roommate as Martha covered her face with her hands. 

Letting out a chuckle, Jing  Ke gazed up at the other woman. Laying down on the mattress between Martha’s legs, she slowly brought her lips against the other’s labia. Slow, hot breaths were released against her, a finger slowly tracing along the outer lips. The tip of the Assassin’s tongue brushed against the clitoral hood, earning her a small yelp from Martha.

“Ahhhh, please... don’t tease me, Jing Ke...!” her voice was hushed, as though embarrassed to be in this situation at all. 

Ah, the woes of the pious. Jing  Ke only smiled to herself as she continued her taunting motions, giving no more, and no less, to the saint.

“Tell me what you want~” she whispered against Martha’s clit, her fingers slowly pushing the hood upward as her tongue flicked against it once, twice... three times...

“I want... I want you to eat me...!” Martha finally conceded, uncovering her ashamed face and staring down expectantly at her Assassin. “Please, Jing!”

“As you wish, my saint...” she said, before bringing her face against Martha’s labia. Keeping eye contact, she brought her tongue against the folds of Martha’s sex, slowly moving her face side to side. Martha let out a low moan, her hand slowly reaching for Jing  Ke’s head. As though she were waiting, Jing  Ke continued to move slowly, her tongue reaching up and down inside Martha. After a moment’s hesitation, Martha seized a handful of her roommate’s hair, and pressed her head harder against her own wet sex. 

“I said, eat me~” she said, more forcefully this time, regaining some of her  hot blooded nature. Jing  Ke obeyed, her tongue moving faster now. Up... down... swirling in a circle... lashing about inside the saint as though spelling words with just her tongue... Jing  Ke’s nose rubbed against Martha’s clit with each jostling of her head. The holy woman’s hips bucked against the assassin’s face, legs slowly tightening around her head as she moaned louder.

For her part, Jing  Ke felt like she was in heaven. The Rider’s strong thighs wrapping tightly around her head, her moans, though muffled by the meaty muscle currently clamped over her ears, light as air... her watering eyes as she was brought further and further along due to Jing’s tongue... the Assassin found her own hand drifting toward her own wet, naked sex. Two fingertips rubbed against her own  clit, hot breathy moans released into the saint as she began to shake from pleasuring herself.

“Oh no you don’t...” Martha grinned, significantly more in charge now as she slowly rolled her body toward one side. Jing  Ke followed her lead, finding her own back now on the mattress as Martha adjusted her position. She was now on top, sitting on the Assassin’s face. Leaning backward, she used one hand to grip Jing  Ke’s wrist, arresting her movement and keeping her from touching herself. With a sly grin, she began to use her Riding A++ skill, grinding her sex against the other woman’s face.

“How do I taste~?” she grinned, feeling the Chinese woman’s wrist wriggling in her grasp, as though trying to break free. She could feel Jing  Ke’s hips bucking upward, trying to meet her hand instead. Martha pushed against Jing’s stomach with her other hand, fully leaning backwards and using the other woman’s arm and thigh as support. She let out a loud moan, riding against the Assassin’s nose and tongue with increased fervor. 

“Oh Lord, bless this...” Jing  Ke couldn’t hear the rest as Martha’s thighs began to squeeze around her head again. It wouldn’t be long, however, before she realized Martha’s grace. With a loud groan, Martha came, and Jing Ke’s eyes, nose, and mouth would be splashed, covered in release. It was all she could do to swallow mouthfuls of the liquid climax, to keep from choking on it. However, doing so meant sucking in air, and while Martha was still on her face...

The saint orgasmed  again, her sensitive sex overwhelmed with post release pleasure. Slowly, she lifted herself  off of her roommate’s face, and, breathing heavily, straddled the other woman’s thigh. Jing  Ke panted, finally able to breathe after all that. 

“Holy shit...” the Assassin breathed, laughing slightly. “H... how was that? Did I do good ?”

Martha only offered a gentle smile, still catching her breath. Swallowing some air, she nodded.

“You were amazing...”

A grin from the sticky faced woman, wiping some of the ecstasy off with her messy robe.

“See? Drunk or not, I can tongue fuck you into tomorrow... now how about you help me finish? Someone got a little greedy.”

With that, she opened her legs. The shine of arousal caught the light, and Jing Ke bit her lip as she stared at her roommate expectantly.

Martha was all too happy to oblige. Positioning herself so that she was staring down at the other woman’s face, still straddling her thigh, she placed two fingers up against Jing  Ke’s labia, gently rubbing the outer lips before slowly pushing them in, the Assassin’s groans filling the air as her legs began to move with the rush of pleasure.

The Rider began to pump her fingers inside of Jing  Ke , her digits halfway in. Jing panted, her eyes closing from the sensation. Her legs began to shake. Martha moaned, her partner’s thigh rubbing against her. She in turn began to grind against her roommate’s smooth, meaty thigh. Little by little, she would pump her fingers deeper and deeper into the Assassin. Jing  Ke’s eyes snapped open and she stared up at Martha through half lidded eyes, mouth agape as moan after moan rolled from her hanging tongue. At the sight of this, Martha slid her sex down Jing  Ke’s leg, to the top of her shin, and pressed her face against the Assassin’s in a deep kiss, her tongue pushing and coiling around the other’s. She could taste herself, mingled with the alcohol that her partner had drank earlier tonight. Her fingers pulsed, faster, harder, as she rode the Chinese woman’s leg faster. Jing  Ke’s hips bucked, moaning Martha’s name against the holy woman’s lips, breath hitching in her throat. She wanted to tell her she was close...

“Don’t you cum yet...~” Martha moaned against her, body wracked with tremors as she brought herself closer and closer to another release. “Wait for me...!”

Jing  Ke didn’t know how long she could last. Martha’s thumb had started rubbing and pushing against the Assassin’s clit, on top of her already over the top ministrations. She wanted to beg to be allowed to cum, she wanted to scream Martha’s name, but all that would come out was a choked moan... it was then she realized, as Martha broke the kiss, that her other hand was wrapped around Jing  Ke’s throat. 

Mind blanking, the Chinese woman could only seize her own breasts, pushing them together and groping them as she writhed in Martha’s power. Her eyes begged for  release, her constrained voice unable to. Her hips bucked and jolted, her leg soaked in Martha’s arousal, so much so that she could feel the mattress under her leg beginning to stick. 

“Please...” she finally managed to get out, as Martha’s own barely open eyes locked onto hers.

“Yes...  _ yes... _ ! Come with me!” The saint shouted, and with a final shove against Jing  Ke’s leg, her body was overcome with convulsing shivers, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her slender saintly fingers shoved deep into the Assassin, thumb crushing against her clit, forcing Jing  Ke’s own body to tremble and squirt all over the mattress. Her throat was finally freed from Martha’s vicelike grip, and in that instant, she let out a primal scream, her torso rising toward the heavens. The Chinese woman’s body did an almost unnatural bridge, with her partner still on her leg, and her face shoved into the pillows. She was almost bent into a C shape, before she finally crashed back down on the mattress. 

If she weren’t a Servant, she was sure this is where, and how, she would have died. Drunk, covered in a saint’s cum, and her back broken from  cumming too hard herself. 

She barely registered Martha getting  off of her leg and reorienting herself to lay at Jing  Ke’s side, pulling her into a gentle embrace. All she knew was that she felt amazing, and after several minutes of panting and trying to remember what breathing felt like, she simply whispered in Martha’s general direction.

“I love you, Martha...”

“I love you too, Jing Ke.” she heard, and felt a kiss on her temple, just before she blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Doubtful when I will do nsfw again. Any feedback appreciated. Very rarely write this sort of thing. I don't even know how this spawned. Not gonna lie... Christmas event is to blame. It put this ship in my head. 
> 
> now, if you want to know who the next servant in mind to write about is... you should capitalize on this note. ;)


End file.
